Delivering Mail
by Cloey22
Summary: Mindy is new in Cappy Town, just new to the world outside of her old home, she may take time to settle down. But it doesn't take too long for her to fall head over heals for a certain snail. She may not tell anyone or even come clean with herself until months pass and her heart is soon yelling at her to admit feelings that she had. EscargoonXOC
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Cappy Town… well… not really. Since the mail system was slowing down, Melman had finally given everyone news that one of his old friend's relative was going to come and work/help Melman with the mail. And as he told everyone; Fumu, Bun, and Kirby had been walking past and had heard the old man. "Wow… so there's gunna be a new person livin' in Cappy Town." Bun said to Fumu. She nodded. "I wonder what they're going to be like." Kirby just thought to himself. And everyone in Cappy Town began to wonder who this person is and what they're like. Even Dedede had heard. Well… how could someone be hired without the King hearing.

And it was finally the day when someone walked into Town with a suitcase at their side. Since it was early, very few Cappies were awake. So this person wouldn't be bothered until they have to introduce themself to everyone. Melman, of course, was delivering some of the mail already. He greeted the person and led them to the post office, gave them some mail to deliver and the person just agreed and started off onto the streets. Not only was the person to deliver mail, but Melman said that as they did deliver the mail that they could meet everyone and introduce themself. And by the time the person set off to deliver and meet, almost everyone had woke and started to stir around town.

"Hi there. You must be Melman's new worker." Many would say. The person introduced themself and kept doing so as they delivered the mail. Your only question is; _who is this person_? That will be answered soon. The person delivered much more mail than Melman could deliver in a day, in only an hour. Maybe the old mailman should retire? Well… no, he likes his job, it keeps him moving he says. Everyone had liked the new person, and when Fumu, Bun, and Kirby came to town. They were surprised to see a new person. This person was obviously Melman's new worker as they could tell, the person was delivering mail. This new worker was a woman, about the normal size of a Cappy, brown hair in two pigtails with small red ribbons holding them up. She wore a blue short sleeved shirt with a lime green collar, ends of the sleeves, and bottom of the shirt. And light blue shorts that went about above her knees. (Yes she has legs, not normal for this is it? Oh well… READ ON!)

She looked over to them, they stared as she walked towards them. "Hi!" She said in a joy filled voice. They saw she had blue eyes and rosy cheeks. "I'm Mindy. New here in Cappy Town, obviously." Fumu smiled back. "I'm Fumu, this is my brother Bun. And this is Kirby!" Fumu said in her happy voice. "It's good to meet ya." Bun said. Mindy nodded slowly and started off. "Well… I've got mail to deliver; I'll see you guys later!" They watched as Mindy raced off. Bun turned to his sister and asked, "Hey sis..? How do you think Dedede will react to her?" "I don't know Bun. Let's just hope that she fits in." She said in her comforting voice. And they walked off to find their friends so they could enjoy the day like usual.

Well… not all usual, because just as the kids had begun to play soccer out in the fields. Right as they started to kick the ball back and forth of course Dedede had to drive up in his limo, with Escargoon driving. Each kid stopped and watched as the limo kept driving towards town. Fumu had a thought that slipped from her mouth. "What if they see Mindy and they don't like her!" She called out. They looked at her, "Maybe they'll yell at her to leave!" Said Honey, making everyone worry more than they should. Spikehead nodded and replied. "That'll probably happen!" Bun stepped away from the ball. "Let's just try to keep Mindy occupied so Dedede can't see her!" They agreed and ran to town.

* * *

And as they arrived in town they were afraid that it was too late, but thank goodness Mindy as nowhere in sight. They sighed with relief and saw Dedede was just ranting as he usually would. Though they did see someone laying on one of the lower hanging branches from the tree, which was at the center of the town. They gasped as they soon saw that person was Mindy, she was looking down at everyone. No-one noticed thank goodness, but why was she even up there? The kids raced to the tree actually making the king turn around. "What are you kids doin' sneaking up on me?!"He yelled, as everyone else turned.

Only some saw Mindy up in the tree. Kirby just stares up at the branches. "What's wrong with him?" Dedede asks with annoyance. Escargoon rolled his eyes, only as he was looking up he had caught a glimpse of the person in the tree. "Majesty… look up." Escargoon stuttered, pointing a lavender finger up. Dedede looked up and jumped back. "Who's that!?" He yelled, pointing a gloved finger up at Mindy. She didn't even flinch like the others did when the king would yell. "I've never really met a king before… let me just say, you sound like you were run over by you limo. Stood up, lost your voice, and now you're walking around yelling with some raspy voice." Dedede brought his arm down, "What are you tryin' ta say?" She jumped down and laughed, "I'm 'tryin' ta say' that your voice is horribly too loud and obnoxious." Mindy turned on her heel and starting walking away, only before she made it about a foot away, Escargoon stopped her. "Missy, if you think you can make fun of His Majesty like that you might find yourself in jail!"

Mindy stuck her tongue out, "I doubt you'd be able to catch me! It's very known that snails are just slow." Escargoon flinched, "That isn't true." He stepped back, Mindy crossed her arms. "One point score for me, zero for the king and his slow assistant." She walked on and they just watched her go. Dedede blinked, obviously shocked. "What's her problem?" "She's probably just stressed from moving here." Everyone looked towards the back of the crowd and saw Melman. He cleared his throat, "If ya didn't know, she moved from a place that's about a three day long trip from here. So she's probably tired and now that she's working she's just tiring herself out worse." Fumu nodded, "That's probably why she replied to Escargoon like that." Melman nodded, "Just give her some time to rest and she'll be the brightest person you'll ever meet."

Dedede crossed his arms, "I'm _sure_ that'll happen…" The sarcasm in his voice was the most obvious thing that even an idiot could hear. Escargoon backed him up, "Yeah. Everybody knows that when you move to a new place you'd want to make a good impression about yourself!" Some Cappies agreed, others… not so much. Fumu shook her head, "Just like Melman said, she's probably just needing sleep. So how about you come back to town tomorrow and she'll be rested up and in a much better mood." Dedede thought about it, what a miracle, Dedede thinking. Escargoon made the decision himself, "Deal. And if she's just as rude as she was today, His Majesty has the right to kick her out of town." Fumu was about to yell 'NO!' but apparently someone had a different idea, "Deal." Melman had said, "If she's not in a good mood tomorrow… she'll leave. And I'll just go with her." Fumu gasped, "But Melman! Who'll deliver the mail!?" Dedede laughed, "I'll find somebody faster to deliver the mail!"

Melman held out a hand, Dedede shook hands with the old man. "I'll start looking for a new mailman." The king laughed again, and jumped into the limo with Escargoon. Everyone watched them drive back towards the castle. Fumu turned towards Melman, "Why'd you go and bet like that?" She was making sure to put guilt into the old man as for what a stupid bet he had just made. Melman sighed behind his beard, "You're right Fumu… Let's just make sure that Mindy gets enough rest to put her in a good mood for tomorrow." There was silence after that, "Where did she run off to anyways?" Bun asked, nobody really paid any attention to where she disappeared to, but it wouldn't be difficult to find her… right? After about forty minutes of looking all over the place Mindy was finally found. She was in plain sight, under a tree, one that Fumu sits under when the other kids would play soccer in the field that stretches over the land. She had a book in her hands, Fumu slightly thought that Mindy seemed a bit like her for a second. But she soon realized she was wrong, Mindy was crying softly, tears dripped down her cheeks.

"Mindy! Hey, are you alright?!" Bun called as they raced toward her. She looked up and gave a faint smile, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Sorry you gotta see me like this. I guess I'm just tired and must've overworked myself…" Fumu sat beside her and noticed a camera at Mindy's side, "You like photography?" she asked, Mindy looked at her. "Y-yeah, I find it a good hobby. Well I've sorta made it all I want to do in life, I find mail delivery as a hobby." She gave a shaky laugh and slowly pulled a picture from her pocket and handed it to Fumu. "That's my old house back at my home town. I lived with my father there ever since I was born, and since I had no mother, my father was a very protective person. I had few friends growing up, home schooling wasn't helping any but it paid off. Once I was talked to about the job here in Cappy Town, I just had to come." Fumu and Bun looked at the picture, a small cabin, and a field of sunflowers behind was in a black and white photo.

"I took that picture when I was about four; I had my dad's old camera and had taken probably my most favorite photo. He's a bit rude when he meets somebody but he'll calm down in time." Mindy let out a yawn, Fumu handed her the picture back. "Maybe it'll take time for me to settle. Do you think I was too harsh to the king and his assistant back there?" Bun shook his head and let out a laugh, "That's the first time anyone replied to the like that! You're a brave person ya know!" Mindy's cheeks turned a darker pink, "Thanks… I think I'm just my father's daughter today." She stood and stretched her arms out, "I'd better go and get some rest. Three days of travel and about an hour and a half of work really is kickin' my behind. See you guys tomorrow!" She said as she walked off. Fumu looked at Bun, "She's really a nice person." Bun stated, Fumu couldn't deny that. "She'll fit in just fine. Right Kirby?" The said pink puffball smiled brightly, "Poyo!" The two siblings laughed, "She's just going to take her own time to get on track with herself."

* * *

Mindy lay in bed, my night gown fell below her knees. "Alright Mindy, you've slept only about eight hours over a total of three days. You deserve this sleep." She let her hair from their pigtails and let her brown hair fall to her shoulders. Looking at her scrapbook filled with pictures she's taken this year, she had about forty more of them at her old home. Smiling at most, she's taken millions of pictures of the sunflower field. Then one of Cappy Town of the horizon line from a dirt road she was standing on. Forget those 'pictures' people take now, they all just put themselves in the picture anyways. "Selfies are probably the stupidest thing that's ever invented." She muttered to herself, shutting the book she sighed and lay down in her bed. "Just try and rest… It'll put your mind into a better mood tomorrow." She looked out her window up at the moon before slowly shut her eyes and falling asleep. _Who knows… maybe I'll like it here._

* * *

In the castle, Escargoon watched Dedede pace back and forth. "Sire, just go to sleep. Tomorrow will be here sooner and we'll kick Melman and Mindy out easily." Little did the King know how much his assistant was still pained at how rude Mindy had made those comebacks. Dedede sighed, "I guess you're right. I'm goin' ta bed…" He turned and walked to his room. Escargoon sighed, what it was about her that just seems so differently was just confusing the snail. Was it how her blue eyes gleamed as she replied rudely to His Majesty and himself, or the way she glared back at him when he stopped her from leaving the conversation so soon? Or how her voice sounded like honey that was laced over with annoyance? Escargoon shook his head; he shouldn't need to think over today. Because he knew that the new mailwoman would be out of Cappy Town by the end of tomorrow. H headed to his room, besides his mother had told him that when you meet new people that you should have you best personality out. It seemed like only yesterday when he was a small boy with his mother, eating cookies and watching the sunset down on the fields that surrounded their house. He sighed and lay down in bed, pulling the covers over himself. He took a look out the window at the moon before closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**That title is completely a horrible thing, I HATE HOW IT SOUNDS! Hehe... Francis finds it to be perfect.**

**This was so much fun to finish! I hope they aren't OOC or anything, if they are... too bad.**

**A special thanks to an amazing person, LunatheMoonGuard! Thanks for being there to talk to me! And finishing this was my top priority after we had been talking over PM, literally talking with you put my mind into writing the rest of this.**


	2. Chapter 2

As the morning light just spilled onto the land, Melman had woken up early just to check on Mindy. He opened the door to the spare room he had lent to her and peered in, her hair was tangled in the back of her head and drool coated some of the pillow. She let out a soft breath letting Melman know how deeply she was sleeping; he walked back to the kitchen and wrote a note before heading out to start his usual morning delivery. He always was one of the first in all of Cappy Town to start his work routine, and since he was an older person, he was slower and took more time just to make it around a corner. With Mindy helping out, he knew that he wouldn't have so much work. All of the positive things his old had told him about her were just proving that she was full of energy and never really did anything in her household. Her father was an old friend of Melmans, and when his old friend said that she needed a job, Melman didn't hesitate to take the offer.

Waking up a bit later than when she wanted, Mindy quickly got dressed and brushed her teeth and hair, she pulled her hair up with the same red ribbons she used all her life. She looked in a mirror and approved with how she looked, Mindy stood and walked to the kitchen to get something for breakfast. As she reached to open the fridge, and spotted a note she grabbed it and read:

_Mindy,_

_Went to deliver mail, take your time today. You need to keep yourself rested, wouldn't want to lose a good worker too early._

_- Melman_

Mindy smiled and set the small note down, and grabbed things for breakfast. After breakfast had been finished, she walked out the door with her sling backpack full of mail at one side and camera at the other. She took off ready to get to work, it's not like she wanted to finish soon, she just wanted to burn energy. Feeling like a kid again she raced down the street with her pigtails blazing behind her. Being the fast runner she was she made it past about a block in only two or so minutes. Mindy wanted to just run from any problem that came in her way, she felt a slight one but she slowly chose to ignore it. As she came to the center of town she greeted many of the Cappies as the morning light started to wake the citizens.

But as they all started their own morning routines, she could hear them whispering things that she felt were directed towards her, maybe it was just the looks that others gave while whispering to one standing by them. Shrugging it off, she continued to work at a slow pace until she grew tired and hungry. (Almost wrote Hungary there XD I feel like I need a break from Hetalia… *Insert me smacking myself around for saying that*) Heading to Kawasaki's for lunch she remember when Melman had told her about the restaurant and she actually wanted to rethink going there. _'You can go whenever ya want… but don't come crying to me with horrible stomach pains. You can just walk yourself to the Doctors office.' _She mentally laughed at what Melman had told her, a smile formed on her face as she walked into the restaurant. "Ah~! You must be Mindy~! I heard a lot about ya, but I didn't think I'd see ya here~!" An orange Cappy like fellow came out from behind a door. He wore a white apron and chef hat, making who he was, pretty obvious. "I'm Kawasaki~! I hope the others didn't make you think my cooking wasn't good or anything~!" She felt herself laugh softly as him mouth made her think of a cat, "Trust me. I don't listen to others ideas of someone until I know the person." Kawasaki led her to a table and handed her a menu, "That's a nice thing to say~! Mostly since some people were worried you would be kicked out because of a bet~!" Mindy looked up from the menu, only to see the chef had already fled to the kitchen. _Bet? What bet? _Shrugging that off too, she slowly agreed on what she wanted for lunch. Chef Kawasaki walked out after she called for him, she ordered and he retreated back to the kitchen.

Just as he brought out her order, she heard the slide door open and a loud, annoying voice boom around the restaurant. "HAY MAIL GIRL! YA'D BETTER STEP OUTSIDE BEFORE I SEND YA FLYING BACK TO YOUR OLD HOME!" She flinched and stood up, about to hand him money before leaving he said it was free since she couldn't even have one bite. The two walked out of the restaurant and saw the entire town was gathered around the center of town, just like yesterday. Mindy looked at everyone as they all looked at her, she even saw the same kids from yesterday. Sending a smile their way she started to feel a bit awkward as they all stared at her. And then she saw the King and his assistant had been glaring at her, she slightly stumbled back before she heard someone say aloud. "Are we just gunna stare at her or is the King gunna say something?!" King Dedede laughed, "Well… well… well… if it isn't Mindy herself!" Mindy looked around, hoping that someone could explain what was happening. "So Mindy, are ya in a good mood taday or what?"

Mindy slowly snapped from thought and looked back to the king, nodding slowly. "Yes, I'm in a much better mood than before." Escargoon couldn't help but notice the way her blue eyes did seem to sparkle differently, no… why was even he looking at her eyes? He mentally slapped himself for being so stupid for actually examining her eyes. Dedede glared at Mindy and grunted, "Well… I still don't believe that. You look pretty angry right now ta me!" Mindy stomped her foot down, "Well anyone would be angry if they couldn't start their lunch after a few hours of working!" She smiled to each Cappy who agreed, most smiled back; others didn't really take notice in it. Dedede shook his head, "Maybe ya should learn not to eat at such a horrible place!"

She looked back at Kawasaki, and said chef flinched. Mindy turned back to the king and yelled at the top of her lungs, "You have got to be the worst king that has ever lived! Nobody wants to hear you yelling and nobody cares that you can take power over everyone just like that!" She snapped her fingers and continued, "Not only are you rude and demanding, but you're also bossy! I can tell that you assistant is bone dead tired and then when you yell at him he gets irritated but he pulls through it because he doesn't want to lose his job!" Escargoon took a step (slither?) back, never had anyone really taken any time to notice how tired he really was. Mindy's bangs slowly fell over her eyes, she brushed them back and looked at Dedede; who's jaw was open and his eyes wide with shock. Bun let out a laugh and raced over to Mindy, "You're the kind of person who we needed around here!" Some cheered for her, but the noise was drowned out when she saw Escargoon looking at her. She felt her face heat up as many of the Cappies surrounded her.

Escargoon looked at her, she seemed to understand him. He now wanted to talk to her, wanting to know what made her say what she had said. Dedede finally pulled out of shock and practically begged Escargoon to hurry and drive him back to the castle. He started up the limo and took one last look at Mindy. He felt a small blush appear on his cheeks and he hoped that His Majesty wouldn't notice, thank goodness he didn't. And as the two neared closer to the castle, Escargoon felt farther and farther away from the world. No, he felt sick; he didn't know what was happening. His stomach was twisting, his head pounding in his head. His face was warm, maybe he was getting a cold, he just didn't know.

Once they got back to the castle, Escargoon finally spoke up, "Sire, I'm not feeling to peachy… do ya think I could I could take the rest of the day to rest?" And since Dedede was so shocked, he nodded slowly and took off to his own room to try and cope with what had been said to him back in town. Escargoon, on the other hand, was sitting at his desk, staring at nothing as he tried to understand what he was feeling. He pictured Mindy standing up for him when he didn't really care for how little sleep he was getting with all the work he had. He imagined her blue eyes glowing in defense for when His Majesty had commented on Kawasaki's cooking. He put his hands on his head and shook his head violently, trying to clear his mind of her. Then it struck him, a feeling he thought he would never feel. And he just wanted to deny it but he feels like he won't be able to. And this feeling… was something he honestly didn't understand.

Mindy was no better than Escargoon, when she watched them drive off towards the castle, she felt something. What was it? There were still Cappies surrounding her, talking to her like she was a famous person, but she just couldn't hear anything they said. Then once she did snap back to reality, she saw Melman across the street, she made her way from the Cappies and now stood face to face to Melman. "So what's this 'bet' I heard about?" Melman flinched and the Cappies fell quiet, all knowing the answer (not Mindy though) but didn't want to say it. Melman sighed and spoke, "Well… I don't think that it matters anymore. Besides, it's done no harm right now any ways." Mindy slowly sighed, "Alright, if you say not to worry I won't." She did want to know about it, but she told herself not to. Many of the Cappies had started to continue their day, and walked away. Some just started to talk to others and just enjoy the day.

Fumu and the other kids walked up to the two mailmen (woman? *shrugs*). "Was what you said about Escargoon true?" She asked Mindy, the brunette nodded swiftly, already feeling her cheeks heat up. Thanking her ancestors that her cheeks were naturally rosy she replied. "Well it's true. I feel sorry that he's gotta work for such a rude man, if I can even call such a brute that." Spikehead shook her head, "But Escargoon is used to working like that, isn't he?" Honey nodded, "Yeah he's been working here for a long time, you'd think he's used to the work he does." Melman sighed, "I've gotta get back to work, I'll see you young'un's later." With that said, he turned and walked off. Mindy sighed, "I'd better go too, I still want lunch and nobody wants to see me when I'm hungry. (Almost did it again…) See you guys later!" She called as she headed back for Kawasaki's probably to risk all of her appetite for possibly a few days or so.

Fumu shook her head. "Honestly, Mindy is just one confusing girl, don't you guys agree?" Honey smiled, "She may know how to confuse others but not me!" Bun laughed. "Anyone could confuse you." The little Cappy girl shook her head. "No, I know that she can't stop her feelings for somebody! Really are you all that oblivious?" It seemed so, really nobody in town could understand the feelings of the new girl. Awkward silence, go. Spikehead hit honey over the head softly, "Tell us already!" Honey gasped, "You really didn't notice how her cheeks turned a bit darker at the mention of Escargoon? It's obvious that she likes him!"

Each of them thought it over and recalled the only times that Mindy and Escargoon had really ever talked was either arguing or just her saying her mind about Dedede working Escargoon into exhaustion. Maybe it was true, and Honey was a matchmaker. But maybe it was only a coincidence, maybe… maybe…

* * *

Later into the day, Mindy had felt her face turn bright red as she saw the address for the last letter in her bag: the castle. _Of course_… She groaned and already felt like just hiding in a corner and just disappearing. Mindy didn't want to be near the King or his assistant for a while, not after what happened today. But before she could make up her mind, a Waddle Dee was already showing her down the hallway where the person who got the letter would be. She gulped as the small orange form walked out of her sight. Raising her hand she slowly knocked and stood there waiting for the door to open. And once it did, there stood the same lavender snail that she wished she could avoid for a while.

"_Mindy..?_"

* * *

**ALTERNATE NAME FOR THIS CHAPTER: Troll Letter!**

**OH SNAP A CLIFFHANGER! Honey is the best matchmaker ever.**

**Sorry it took so long... *shifty glance around the room* I'm gunna go to sleep now. Also I didn't finish this sooner because I'd had writers block but HnR and GL have still been coming out because they don't really have planning from me... not like this. And yeah, Luna, the romance will take it's time to settle but I just couldn't help having them start feeling things about the other! *squeals***

***faints into pillow* Ima proof read it later...**

**Another thing! If you wanted to know what she looks like *sends a glare to SKPfan* (not a bad one), just look me up on Deviantart and it's the only one picture that isn't a cat so yeah... (link wouldn't work so just look up Cloey22 on Deviantart)**

****** It's a not the best I could do for her with color but good enough so yeah. I SUCK AT ANATOMY, MOSTLY FOR HER. It was all I could think of... TT3TT**


End file.
